


What if...?

by amekokain



Series: Class fics [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, based on SO1:EP08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amekokain/pseuds/amekokain
Summary: What if Quill never pushed Charlie out of the way in that school hall?What if the last soul had hit Charlie instead of saving April?





	1. But, what about...

The last soul floated in front of Charlie. He knew it was for him. He knew that he had to pay for what he'd done. He killed April. He murdered an entire species. And yet, he didn't want the last soul to hit him. But he knew that it had to. He stepped back from it. He couldn't outrun it, but he could stop it from killing him for just that little bit longer. 

"No..." whispered Matteusz. He couldn't bear to see him die. He loved him. He didn't want him to go. He didn't want the one thing that made him happy, the one thing that made him feel like anything was possible, to leave. And Charlie didn't want to leave him. 

Ram was bent over the body of April, silently crying. He'd lost her. He'd lost the person he loved for the second time. He watched her die. He watched one of his friends kill her. He watched as Charlie pulled the trigger. He caught her as she fell. And she was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Tanya glanced about the room. She stared at Quill, unconscious from the blast. She looked at Matteusz, whose heart was breaking. He was staring at Charlie, who was about to die. And Tanya thought he looked like he was going to break in two. And then she looked at Ram, who was already so broken that it didn't seem fair to her, for him to lose someone else. She couldn't look at April; just the thought of one of her best friends being dead was enough to start her crying all over again. She looked at Charlie, who was looking at the final soul with such instensity and sadness that her heart broke just that little bit more.

"Why else were we safe?" Charlie asked the soul, flickering in front of him. He breathed in and closed his eyes. This was it. The end of the Rhodian race. The end of Charlie. He couldn't bear to look at anyone else. He'd become a monster, just like Tanya and Matteusz said he would be. Matteusz. He didn't want to think of him. He didn't want to think how the one person he found solace in since the death of his parents, the death of his planet, hated him. He didn't want to think of him, walking away from him and never, ever returning if he somehow survived this. He opened his eyes again. The soul still floated there, stretching the time for as long as it could. He looked at the empty Cabinet. They were gone. All of them. He thought that he'd bring them back. But of course he couldn't. How could he? He wasn't a hero, certainly by Earth's standards. He was stupid to even think it. 

The soul zipped forwards, striking Charlie in the heart. It finished what it was asked to do. It eliminated the Shadow. And Charlie with it. His body fell to the floor, and Matteusz scrambled towards it. He had to be alive, he wouldn't let him be dead, he wouldn't allow it. But he couldn't find a pulse, no matter where he checked. He cradled his head in his lap and wept. 

"I still love you, Charlie. You didn't lose me, I'm right here..." he whispered, gripping his hand and kissing his forehead. "Charlie, please, wake up..." 

The Cabinet slammed shut. It's work was done. Tanya stood up, tears streaming down her face. She'd lost three people in one day. It would've been five, if Quill hadn't stepped in. She took shaky steps over to the Cabinet, now terrified of it. She didn't comprehend what it meant to Charlie, she didn't comprehend what it could do. And yet, she practically forced Charlie to use it. And now he was dead, and his boyfriend was violently crying over his body. She felt awful. Maybe, if she wouldn't have said anything, if she wouldn't have been so ignorant, maybe, just maybe, he would still be alive. Maybe April would still be alive. The Cabinet doors opened when she touched them. It must've known that the Rhodians are now extinct. She couldn't help but feel responsible for that.

But, in the Cabinet, a single soul danced around. She knew immmediately who it was. 

It was Charlie. 


	2. Oh, Charlie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill's awake. She sees what's happened, and she doesn't like it.  
> And if her stomach would just stop hurting...

Her eyes fluttered open. Her hands immediately flew to her stomach, cradling it and making sure it wasn't harmed. She didn't understand. It would kill her, so why did she care if it lived? She hated sentimentality. As far as she was concerned, it was weakness. She looked up from her stomach at the rest of the room. The Shadow Kin were gone; the only reminder that they were there being Corakinus's body next to April's. April, the girl who stuck by Charles and held out her hand to him so she could show him the human way of life, and comforted him when he and his human didn't speak for six days. And he shot her. With  _her_ gun. Ram was hunched over her body, shaking and sobbing. She sighed as she heaved herself up, still not used to the new shape and weight of herself. And then she saw. Matteusz was holding Charles's hand, staring at his face while tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't make a single sound. She felt for him; she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. She'd lost them twice. She stared at the prince. He'd really done it. He really killed all the Shadow Kin, and every Rhodian soul in the process. And himself in the process too. 

"She's gone..." Quill heard Ram whisper. "She's gone!" He yelled this time. Matteusz nodded. 

"And so is he..." He breathed. He gripped his hand even tighter, not wanting to let go for a single second, because then, Charlie really would be gone. The boy he loved, the boy he gave everything up for, would truly be dead. And he wouldn't accept it, not for a single second. 

He was dead. He really was dead. The Rhodians were no more. Quill won. She one the war between their species. But she wasn't proud. She was, in a way, upset. He sacrificed himself so that others could live. How was that not worthy of the title 'hero'? He wasn't like his parents at all. It was just too late to do anything now. Not even the Doctor could help. The Doctor. The saving grace. The world needed him, and he didn't show up. She never hated that man more. If he would've just shown up, the prince wouldn't be dead, his human wouldn't be so heartbroken. And April, whose bravery was commendable even by Quill's standards, would be alive. Ram's dad and Tanya's mum would be alive. Quill wouldn't have lost the last thing that reminded her of her homeworld. She spun to look at the stage. The Cabinet stood there, its doors opened wide and a confused Tanya staring into it. Tanya turned her head and saw Quill, then stepped aside slightly. Quill could see the soul wriggling and flickering in almost awkwardness. She knew it was Charles. How could it be anybody else?

A sharp pain in her side pulled her attention back to herself. She ran her hand over her bump, and the pain eased a little. But the pain came back after a few minutes of looking concerned. It eased, but returned after a few minutes. The cycle repeated a few times. She started to panic. She knew what was about to happen, and she was in no way prepared. 

So she ran. 


	3. How dare you!

Maybe, just maybe, the headmistress could do something. Maybe she could do something to bring them back, Charlie, April and the Rhodian souls. If the Doctor, the man in the blue box who stopped the Shadow Kin before, would show up, then maybe they'd have a chance. Just maybe. But Matteusz knew it was hopeless; Charlie was gone. And there was absolutely nothing Matteusz could do to change that. He looked at him, and told himself that he was sleeping. He loved him, he loved him to the moon and back. He loved every inch of him. He would die for him. And Matteusz knew that Charlie did just that. 

He missed him in the six days they were apart. He missed him so much and he was right there, waiting for him. But this time, Charlie wouldn't be there to make things better. He wouldn't be there, waiting for him, because he was lying lifeless on the school hall floor. 

And by god he was going to miss him in the days to come. 

Tanya shut the doors of the Cabinet. She didn't know what to do, if she should tell Matteusz or not. She knew she should, that it might somehow make him feel better, but she kept her mouth shut. Nothing could make this better. She turned her back to the Cabinet and sank to the floor. What was she going to do? 

The doors to the hall flung open. Through them, stepped the Doctor. He looked around the room. He was too late, again. He promised he would be back, and he was too late. Of course he was. Time was never on his side. The body of the prince was directly in front of him, the bodies of April and Corakinus over to the left. He looked at the remaining humans, each as distraught as the last. Tanya stood up and stormed over to him. How dare he just show up. She stood in front of him, only a foot away. And she slapped him across the face. 


	4. 'Sorry' won't cut it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Doctor ever learn the meaning of 'Time Lord'? Apparently not.

"What was that for?!" Cried the Doctor. Tanya glared at him. As if he didn't know?!

"That was for Ram's dad," she said through gritted teeth and slapped him again. "That was for my mum," she slapped him again, "That was for April," she wiped her cheek with her sleeve and slapped him again. "And that was for Charlie." She was very close to punching him. The Doctor rubbed his sore face, not quite understanding that he deserved it. 

"What happened?" Asked the Doctor. He didn't know that the tears, the 'Bunghole', would be so dangerous. 

"You didn't show up! That's what happened!" Ram yelled. 

"Well I'm here now, so-" the Doctor started. 

"No, you needed to be here ages ago! You need to be here when he killed my dad! Before that!" Interrupted Ram. He was angry, furious even. The Doctor had really screwed up this time. And no one was going to let him get away with it; they were going to make sure that he understood. 

Matteusz was so concentrated on Charlie that he didn't even realise that the Doctor had walked in. He was too focused on thinking of a way to bring Charlie back to him. He was desperate. He at least wanted Charlie to know the he still loved him, and that he still would've stayed with him. Matteusz knew that Charlie died not believing that. 

"I'm sorry." Said the Doctor sheepily. He now knew that people were dead because of his neglect to return to Coal Hill for his own personal reasons. He wondered where Quill was, and if she'd helped, at least tried, to stop the Shadow Kin. 

"Sorry won't cut it, Doctor." Said Tanya, glaring daggers at him while tears still fell down her cheeks. The Doctor knew he had to do something, so he went up to April and scanned her body with his screwdriver. 

"She's still alive!" He gasped. April, against all odds, had survived! Charlie must've shot her when her heart was in Corakinus's body, not damaging it, and allowing it to phase back into her permanently. Ram looked at the Doctor in shock, then let out a cry of relief. He started crying all over again, but tears of joy this time. "Just give her some space," advised the Doctor, "and she'll be fine." He stood up and walked over to Charlie. Matteusz hadn't realised that April was okay, and that maybe the Doctor could help, so he glared at him when he approached. 

"No. Leave." Matteusz commanded. He wouldn't let the Doctor near him. The Doctor looked shocked and a little hurt, but he respected him and stood back. Matteusz scooped Charlie up in his arms and carried him bridal style. 

"Come on Charlie, let's go home." 


End file.
